legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The B Team
The B Team is a team of characters dedicated to guarding the multiuniverse. The leader is Bender who is 2nd in command of M.O.D.A.B, He formed the team with his 2nd in command Skipper, his smart guy Jimmy Neutron, His general Jorgen and his girlfriend Starfire. He gets the team together whenever he is on an adventure without Dib the leader Current Members from Highest Ranked to Lowest Bender 1st Skipper 2nd Heloise 3rd Jorgen Von Strangle 3rd Marceline the Vampire Queen 3rd Django of the Dead 4th Finn 5th Ice King 5th King Julian 5th Benderama 1.png Skipper.jpg Heloise.jpg Jorgen (Jimmy Timmy 2).jpg Marceline.png Finn.jpg Ice king.png Django.jpg King julian.jpg Members away on duties Starfire (On Maternal duties and she let Bender go on vacations to pay him back for his love) Axel (Bender leaves him in charge of the Starfire with Agent 9) Agent 9 (Same as Axel) Scorpion (Left to face down Quan ChI) Marlene (On Maternal care as well) Starfire.png Axel.jpg Agent 9 YotD.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.png Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg Former Members that have deceased Subzero (Marceline's Dad stole his soul) Smoke (Vice Versa) Jimmy Neutron (Impaled) Kowalski, Private and Rico (Deep Fried by Joker) Mort and Maurice (Same as above) Jake (Safriced Himself) Roxas (Killed by Joker) roxas.jpg Smoke.jpg Jimmy neutron.jpg Rico,Kowalski,Private.jpg Maurice and mort.jpg Jake.jpg Scorpion-vs-Sub-Zero-mortal-kombat-11828752-720-540.jpg Temorary Members Lizbeth Lucius Heinous VII Boomer Nina Cortex Dr.Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Dr.Blowhole Oscar the Grouch Jack O Lanturn Snapshot - 81.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B and Bender's other right hand Snapshot - 21.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B Nina 1.jpg|Also a Member of M.O.D.A.B Just Like Me starring Luciaus 0004.jpg|A Member of M.O.D.A.B and leader of his group DrDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Additonal member of M.O.D.A>B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 009 0001.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group You Can't keep a Good Toon Down 0029.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 006 0002.jpg|Additional Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group Jack.jpg|Additonal tempoary member Upcoming Members Twlight Sparkle Spike Flame Princess Sagat Princess Bubblegum (Rejoining the team) Frida Suarez (Rejoining the Team) Many Other Chararacters will join the team 542px-Twilight Sparkle Applejack S1 E4.jpg 544px-Spike9.png Flame princess.png Street fighter iv conceptart 2dV3u.png Bubblegum.jpg|Returning to the series Frida-.jpg|Returning to the series The B Team's Goaway team. Bender recruited these boys inbetween the 3rd and 4th story to serve as as his getaway team to get him info when he needs it Blue Bartok Sora Donald Goofy Jimmy Cricket Blue veemon.jpg Bartok the Bat III.jpg Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg 794px-Threemusketeers 670.jpg Team appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Bender first found and formed the team when he got on an adventure He, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper formed the team after they all reunited and the 5 had other friends and allies joining their team and all that to defeat Uka Uka Alleyed with The V Team against him. Bender eventually made ranks for the team so he can have the team be ranked on authority The Great Time Travel Adventure: When enmergency happened again, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Django and Jorgen contacted the other members Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Roxas to find him and the others to help him and Dib against Darkwarrior and Marceline's Dad. However the latter 3 characters died through Marceline's Dad and Joker. Bender decided to recruit Heloise as a member of the team to replace them. The Summer Spinoff: Bender forms the team again with his 8 pals as they go another journery and alling themselves with The P Team. He also gets many new allies although a few have already been revealed and meets more enemies Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team